


Back Again

by Joe Mozzarella (Mozzerellaparm)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Filming Borhap, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, More tags as chapters go on, Smut, Some angst, Some smut in later chapters, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Joe%20Mozzarella
Summary: Bohemian Rhapsody is being filmed. Joe sits in his trailer after a long day of filming and meets Freddie Mercury himself. He isn’t sure how he’s alive, but he knows there must be a purpose. Until then he will help create the biopic and reunite with friends old and make new ones along the way.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Ben Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Who’s at my door

Joe walked into his trailer and signed. It was a long day of shooting and he was just about ready to sleep in his bed. He walked over to the not very comfy couch and fell onto it. He then heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” He called. Oh it was just his friend Rami. 

Rami smiled at Joe. “Long day right?” 

Joe nodded and sighed. 

“Yeah well I think I’m about to make it longer now.” Rami chuckled and then looked behind him. Ben and Gwil were standing right behind him! 

Ben and Gwil waved. Joe waved back. Still very confused. 

“What’s going on? Do we need to film more? Loose footage?” 

“Calm down now!” Ben rolled his Bambi eyes and laughed. 

“Yeah cool it joe.” Gwil still had his brain wig on. He needed that always. 

Joe purses his lips. “Well then why the urgency to my trailer and for what?” 

“Well you see. Ben found someone.” Rami sat next to joe. 

“That’s right now. Ben walked in more and so did Gwil. Joe could not stop staring. 

“You see. Well. Just come in!” Ben called. Who ?

Freddie  
Mercury 

The Freddie Mercury was in his dinky little set trailer. In front of him!!! 

“I. I. Are you some costumer?” Joe could only manage to spew out. 

“Darling no. I’m Freddie fucking Mercury!” 

Joe passed out


	2. Get some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is thrilled to be back yet feeling something else

“Joe! Joe! Joe!!” Joe woke up. He knew he was lying on the shitty hard couch. But he was looking at Ben and his eyes. Those deep pools of water and perfection. He could stare at them all day. 

“What?” Joe asked. 

“You passed out!” Gwil cried. 

“Oh? Why?” Joe asked 

“Because of Freddie you woof!” Rami was stood next to a man. Who was Freddie. Or claimed he was. He sat up fast. 

“You’re not the real Freddie.”   
“How so darling!” 

“You. You look like him. Sound like him. You just be....” ben stood up and got closer to the taller man. 

Ben laughed. “Told you! Found him outside the gates of the studio trying to get in. You know how security is. I walked up and saw all the paps and they had so many questions about the movie.” 

“Like what?” Gwil asked. 

“Well like. What songs will be there? Who else will be in the movie? Are you having fun? What’s it like on set?” 

“Did you answer?” Joe grabbed some water. 

“Yeah some. Then I saw Freddie who was not a pap. He was a man.” 

Freddie smiles. 

“Yes. I am. And I’m happy to be here on the set of a movie about me and the band. I never thought it could happen. But you darlings are. I love you all!” Freddie pulled them into a hug. 

“You are a music god!” Gwil chimed in. 

“Like I told you I only blast the greatest hits all day every day.” Ben chokes up. 

“Yes. Well. I’ll be helping with the movie then!” Freddie smiled.

“What? For real?” Rami gasps. 

“Yes! Why not? It is about my life and the band so I might as well fact check everything for you, darling! It’s the easiest way!” 

“Well it is only our fifth day shooting. We haven’t done a whole lot other than Live Aid.” Rami said. 

“Live Aid? Oh I must see that! My best show! You darlings are the best!” 

“Wait wait wait. Before we do all of that. Have you even talked to Roger and or Brian?” Joe quipped.

“I. No. I have not.” Freddie looked around. 

“That’s a grand idea! You should say hi to Roger and Brian! I figured they knew you were well. Around.” Ben didn’t want him to get all emotional. 

“They are on set tomorrow.“ Gwil said. 

“Well then. Until then. Freddie you can stay with me.” Rami said. 

“I’d love that darling. I really do.” 

They all parted ways. Joe got into his Uber that took him to where he was staying. He really needed some sleep after today. 

Meanwhile, Freddie looked out the window of the guest bedroom Rami let him sleep in. He didn’t know how on earth Roger and Brian would react to seeing him and that scared him deeply...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying???


	3. Now I’m here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful reunion!

The next came and rami arrived on set with Joe, Ben, and Gwil. And of course. Freddie. 

Freddie was wearing some of Rami’s clothes. A black hoodie, black pants, and boots. 

“Roger and Brian are walking in soon.” Ben told the gang. 

“SERIOUSLY?” Freddie gasped and ran around. 

“What? You’re scared?” Joe asked. 

“Yes!” 

Joe signed. “Freddie listen. As you know I am playing John Deacon. And as John I want to let you know not to be scared right now. These are your friends! They love you and care for you more than anything in this world and miss you. Then will be thrilled!” Joe gave Freddie a hug. 

“I needed this.” Freddie hugged. 

Ben smiled and was shocked. He had never seen Joe to be so strong like that and so sexy. He knew his crush was growing! 

“They are here!” Rami shouted. 

“Hello everyone!” Roger Taylor walked in. 

“Good morning to you all.” Brain smiled and waved at everyone. 

“Brain. Roger. Freddie is here.” Joe smiled.

“Is Rami already in hair and- AAAAAA!!!!”

“AAAAA!!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

“FREDDIE MERCURY!” 

“Hi darlings!” Freddie hugs. 

“How are you? Why? How?” Brian had tears. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know but I woke up and ended here! I’m here!!” Freddie laughed. 

“Well however, YOURE HERE AND IM HAPPY!” Roger laughed. 

“Me too! I’m gonna help make your movie!”


	4. Work Done

Well Fred. We have a script for this movie all done. But you can change anything you think is wrong.” 

“I didn’t sleep all last night darlings! I read the damn thing. It’s perfect! My whole life!” 

“Yay!!” Ben said. He was in his wig along with everyone in a wig. 

“Well good to know. How’s my acting?” Rami asked. 

“Just keep going. Don’t worry about it darling. I see myself in you so much it’s fucking crazy!” 

Joe looked at Ben. Ben smiled and he smiled back. God he was so in love though he knew Ben didn’t have a crush on him it was impossible. Ben was so cool. 

“Well let’s keep going.” Gwil the workaholic said. 

Everyone got up and they filmed some opening scenes like the one when they are all meeting and the one where they are all plying keep yourself alive and doin alright with Tim. 

“Great day of shootin!” Brian called. 

The gang jumped up in the air. 

“Let’s go take 10 and then we should all indulge in food.” Roger yelled. 

“Freddie. I love having you back.” Brian hugged. 

“As do I darling. I never expected it. I just woken up again and I see these guys being us and we are still so popular.” Freddie looked at the set. 

“What if the media finds out?” Roger asks. 

“They fucking won’t darling. They can’t. I don’t want them!” He made angry brows. 

“Ok.” 

Rami joe and Ben and Gwil all changed from work clothes to street clothes. 

Ben was in a hoodie and black jeans and black gym shoes. Gwil was in jeans a button up and some shoes. Rami was in a t shirt that had a band on it that was not queen and some jeans and shoes. Joe wore a button up jeans and shoes. Belt too. 

“We should go out!” Ben could smell joe’s perfume. 

“Out where?” Rami chuckled. 

“Out there! Get drunken! Get crazed! We worked so hard.” Ben said. 

“Ben....” Gwil grumped. 

“I think it’s an excellent idea. We don’t shoot till late tommrow for late shoots.” Joe wanted so badly to go out with Ben. Maybe they dance. 

“Then it’s settled. We hit the clubs boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having fun like the boys


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes out and love sparks

Gwil was the first to leave of the squad from the party he had to practice lines.   
Rami left a hour later saying he better make sure Freddie was ok. He was still staying at his guest room after Brian and Roger has dinners. 

So ben and joe were just there. They went to a club but that got way too loud so instead they settled for a quieter scene a bar. 

“So how do yo my think the movie is turning out?” Ben asked. 

“Excellent. I’m having a blast being John and the crew is great. I have the best cast too!” Joe laughed. 

“That’s grand to hear. Sometimes I get nervous on set because I’m not the best but you at least give me some help.” Ben shrugged and sipped his tequila. 

“Yeah. But don’t say that! You’re a terrific actor Ben. I love your acting skills and you are not bad.” Joe places a hand on his back. 

Ben got rosy cheeks. “You’re too kind to me. Seriously. Thanks man.” Ben smiled. 

Joe and Ben drank for another 20 minutes before deciding it was best to get home for set. Joe got them a Uber and they got in. 

They got dropped off at Ben’s. “I can walk it from here.” Joe said. 

“No. Joe. Stay. You’ve been drinking and it’s late just sleep at my place you twat.” Ben pulled out his keys. 

Ben got in and started to work on making a comfy couch place. He wished he could let joe sleep in his bed with him... 

Joe kicked his shoes off and sat the couch. 

“You need pjs mate?” 

“Nah I sleep in my underwear.” 

Ben got rosy again. So did he. 

“Night mate.” Ben added and closed the door to his room. 

“Night” Joe said removing his shirt and pants. 

During all this, Freddie has had the best dinner catching up with Brian May and Roger Taylor. They talked about life and the kids and music stuff. 

“You all are hilarious. I’m so happy for you. So gorgeous!” Freddie sipped a martini. 

“We are just happy to see you back Fred.” Brian finished his giant meal. 

“Yeah. Very! And having you on set too helps us all.” Roger said. 

“Too kind to me. Im staying at Rami’s by the way so I’ll be dropped off there later. He’s a wonderful lad full of light he’s the best to play me.” Freddie smiled. 

They all agreed. 

Freddie was happy to see his friends. He was still confused as to why he was back but he didn’t want to think about it that hard. He wanted to cease the moment now.


	6. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love and some angst

“And scene.” Freddie clapped as Rami finished a scene. 

“My own audience.” Rami laughed and hugged. 

“Darling. You are me.” 

Joe smiled. He was in hair and makeup and felt weird to have long hair. Though Ben looked so good in his long wig. So cool and attractive. 

“I agree. You all are stars.” Brain chimes. 

“As long as you think we sound good. Then we are happy.” Gwil says. 

“Yes you do. You all do!” Roger laughs. 

Another scene is filmed of them performing for top of the pops and also some more of them being in the office with the mean producer. 

“Never did like that fellow.” Laughed Roger. 

“I can’t even believe we are adding. Paul Pretner to this shit.” Freddie shook his head. 

“It’s what’s happend, Fred. You know. Now it sucks yes but we have to show it all.” Brian reminds. Freddie rolls his eyes. He hates Paul the most! 

“Ben. Love the attitude. You’re such a great actor. You have the look.” Brian said. Roger has been practing for a long time so that made him so damn happy. Playing drums, watching interviews, studying Roger in all ways to know him to be him. 

The day of work ended and now they had to do location shoots for the next days. Great! 

“Well that was a very good day.” Gwil said, taking off his wig and putting it in a head. 

“I know. We are making this!” Joe said as he combed his real hair with his fingers. He needed makeup wipes. 

“Did you see Freddie’s reaction to our Paul? He acted like he was the real man! The movie is great.” Ben said. 

“I saw. Made me nervous. Paul did some fucked up shit to Freddie and I hope he doesn’t get sad.” Rami said. 

“Well you will see him tonight? Make sure he’s ok for us.” Gwil said. 

“Yes, I will don’t worry I plan to. Just to make sure.” 

Joe and Brain were left on set. They ran into each other after Joe got his backpack. 

“You like Ben. Don’t you?” Brain asked. 

Joe felt like he was going to fall over. 

“Maybe. I mean. Yes.” 

“I think it’s cute. I won’t say a peep! But it’s sweet watching you two interact. I hope it goes well.” 

Joe did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaaaase leave comments!!! I love reading them and I wanna know what you all think! Or make predictions that be fun!


	7. Pizza Dates

It has been a couple days and they filmed more and more. Freddie loves directing. He’s too good at it. The cast is happy and alive with doing every scene. They have shot a lot of the early parts expect for live aid that was done on the first day.   
Freddie couldn’t help to feel kind of sad that there was going to be some more serious stuff coming. Of course there would be! He’s gone though it and it’s sort of the story but it sucks to see it all again happen. Like Paul and Lucy and his drugs. 

“Fred! How did you like the scenes with Lucy?” 

“Wonderful darlings! I think. I’m kinda pissed at her. So it’s hard to watch.” 

“Oh. Okay.”   
“Yeah like she stole my cats! Those cats are mine darling!” Freddie gasped. 

The movie kept getting filmed. 

“Paul Pretner is the devil!” Freddie rolled his eyes. 

“That’s the point.” Gwil spoke. 

“Freddie you are so strong.” Ben let him know. 

“Yeah. We don’t like him!” Rami said. 

Joe still had a huge fucking crush on Ben. Beautiful Ben. He thought about him all the time. Kissing. Hugging. Cuddles. Eating together. He wanted to go get pizza with him over the weekend but for some reason he felt so shy. 

They filmed and filmed until the week was up. Weekend! 

“Lovely week everyone. Take a break you workaholics!” Brain cheered. 

“Yes. Get rest! We start again Monday.” Roger smiled. 

“I’m so beat.” Freddie groaned. 

“I got you the bath bombs from Lush go try tonight since you told me how much you love baths.” Rami said. 

“I know I’m excited darling!” 

They all went home. Expect for joe and Ben who got their pizza date. Half cheese and pepperoni. They talked. 

“So are you ready for all the press tours after the movie wraps?” Joe asked. 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked sipping his Pepsi. 

Joe forgot this was his first big break. “Well after this we go on press tours to do interviews together and promo the movie. It’s lots of fun but can be so stressful.” Joe ate his slice. 

“Can’t be that stressful. I’ll be there with you, Joe. You make me so happy.” Ben winked and Joe blushed. 

“I will! I mean- yes I will be there with you. We will have lots of fun together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Please comment and kudos and share!!!!!


	8. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming is almost wrapped up. Now it’s time for press!

“I’ll tell ya what darlings. Music just keeps getting better and better! I love all these new songs on the radio! And the ones you play off the telephones!” Freddie gushed as the boys got into hair and makeup. 

“I knew you would! A lot of artists are inspired by queen ya know?” Rami smiled as the wig was placed into his head. 

It was going to be a short day at the set. They later had some work to do with their first together interview to promote the movie more. The trailer had dropped. The movie was very much almost done. 

After filming, Brian thanked everyone and the boys were whisked away to get out of hair and makeup. 

Joe was wearing a button up floral dad shirt, jeans, and shoes. Ben wore his joggers, t shirt, jacket, and shoes. Rami wore a button up black shirt black jeans and boots. Gwil wore a gray sweater and black slacks. 

“You all look ready to be interviewed.” Roger spoke. 

They thanked him. 

“Don’t be shy guys. You all will do amazing and we will be watching at Bri’s place! Tata!!!” Freddie called as they got into a Uber. 

Ben was nervous and Joe could tell. “Hey Ben, it’s going to fine.” 

“I know! I’m happy and fine. I’m not nervous one bit.” Ben laughed and Gwil laughed harder. 

“Ben you got this. You’re a natural. We will be there right with you to help.” Joe smiles and Ben smiled back and took his hand. Joes heart swelled up. 

“Joe is right! You got this.” Rami said. 

On the Bob Turnip show is where they sat on the comfy couch in front of an audience. Ben was used to this. He held Joe close. 

The music came on. 

“Welcome back to my show!” Bob cheered. 

“Today I have the cast of bohemian rhapsody. The queen biopic! I can’t wait for it and I bet you can’t either. How’s it been playing queen?” 

“I love it. Freddie is my hero and being him is my honor!!” Rami said. 

“I love it. I grew up with queen my whole life and learning more about this is what I love.” Gwil crosses his legs. 

“It’s my favorite role! I love acting so much but this was a new challenge for me and I enjoy being John.” Joe smiles. 

He holds Ben as he speaks. “Everything has been great. I love my casts and crew and the movie is a blast.” Ben said and everyone clapped. 

“You two are such cute love birds!” Bob pointed to Joe and Ben who blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all enjoy and pls leave comments and kudos!!!! I want to start taking writing requests so send me some too if you want!!


	9. We will help you

The movie. There life’s where all changes after that movie. Rami, Gwil, Ben, and Joe all had become even bigger name celebs and everywhere on every talk show, website, gossip. They were big talk now! 

They all paid a visit to Rami’s house where Freddie was still at. 

“So Fred, now that’s the movie what will you do?” Gwil asked. 

“Well I suppose now that I’m on earth until now. Well I just don’t want to waltz around as me! I mean I am me but if people knew I was alive. It be weird!” Freddie had pondered this day in and out if he would join the world and start interacting with people. 

“Can’t imagine the press you get and the reporters.” Joe said sipping his tea and taking a bite of his new favorite food, cheese on toast. 

“Me either.” Freddie sighed 

“I wonder what you came back for. Why did they send you back?” Rami asked. 

“God damn! I don’t know! I don’t know if I should be here or be dead or alive. It’s fucking weird and I have no control!” Freddie stopped his feet on the title kitchen. 

The table was silent. 

“Freddie. Please. Let us help you. We want to help you. We don’t know either and we don’t expect you to know but we wanna help.” Ben rested his arm on Freddie’s back. 

“Darling thank you. And I’m sorry for freaking out. I am just so confused. I rather stay hidden until I figure out a game plan.” 

“We will help you.” Ben said


	10. A date is a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m BAAAAACK!!!!! Miss the story? Me too! I am gonna take a break from posting my other stuff to write more! Leave commnets plz!

“Darling I have no idea what you are worried about! You look grand!” Freddie sat at the edge of joes bed and laughed. 

“Freddie I’m nervous! I haven’t been on a date in years and that’s why I need your help!” Joe paced and fixed his hair for the millionth time already. 

“Oh my god darling stop I’m serious you look great! Take a breath for me and sit down next to me.” Freddie moved so joe took a seat. 

“Ben is going to be happy seeing you no matter what you wear or what your hair looks like. He likes you! Seriously! I see it in the way he looks at you. It is like watching a movie! And I see that you two will have a great time and be able to have more dates!!” Freddie clapped his hands together and laughed. 

Joe smiled. He was so lucky to have a friend like Freddie.  
“Thanks Freddie. Thanks. I’ll make sure of to have fun.” 

Joe got in the Uber and went in his way to Ben’s place. From there they would go to dinner. 

Freddie went back to Rami’s house for a movie night and scrabble with Brian Roger and Gwil. 

Joe saw Ben come out form his front door and he couldn’t help but gasp some. 

Ben was dressed great. Black slacks, black boots, a white button up and a skinny tie. His hair was like vanilla ice cream swirl. 

Joe was wearing a navy sweater with a white collar and black jeans with brown boots. He gulped. 

“Ben! You look dashing.” He hugged him and Ben laughed. 

“Why thank you kind sir.” Ben blushed 

The two were at a steak dinner by the water. The weather was nice for once and they talked about each other 

“I’m so happy you like me. Honestly I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t tell but hearing it makes me wanna also try and date you.” Ben said as he cut his steak. 

“That makes me so happy to hear! I wasn’t sure either. We both didn’t know but you makes me so happy everyday of my life. I would love to date you.” Joe smiled and held his hand across the table. 

The two went on a long walk by the water. Laughing and being silly like usual. Joe now saw he was scared for nothing. This was Ben after all. The one who he first fell in love with because he was himself. 

“Hey joe”  
“Yes, Ben?”  
“Can I kiss....you?” Ben took joe by the hands 

“Please.” Joe and Ben leaned in at the same time  
And sparks flew hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute!!!!!!!!!! Finally!!! But this is not even CLOSE to the end! Please comment and kudos if you want to! Yay


	11. Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay award season! I remmeber it like it was yesterday!

The date was a success there was no doubt to that one. Joe was happier than he could ever be in his life! He felt like he was floating any time he walked. 

He had another date soon with Ben to get some lunch. Then later Gyilm and Rami would be joining to hang out. 

Joe was getting ready. Brown boots. T shirt of a band that was not queen, jeans and he brushed his hair. 

Then he saw he was getting a call from Brian. 

“Brian? What’s all this?” He asked. 

“Joe. We have amazing news. Got time to stop by?” Brian asked. 

“Uh yeah” he hoped it wasn’t gonna run into the date but he called a Uber and went. 

Brian was there at his house. But so was almost the whole cast. 

“What’s going on here?” Joe asked and Ben came up and hugged him. 

“Everyone. They just realeased the Oscars list. And every other award list. We all been nominated for so many things! Rami my boy you as Freddie!” Brain yelled and everyone cheered. 

“I cannot believe this!” Rami sat in the chair in and Freddie hugged him. “You deserve it! You worked so hard! Darling you will win!” 

“Agreed.” Gylim laughed and high fives. 

“Oh my god! This is shitting great!” Joe laughed hard and Ben kissed him. He was so ok with that. He was happy so they could let everyone know they were dating. Very good. 

“We all worked so hard. Everyone in the cast did. And behind the scenes!!” Ben said and hugged joe. 

“We will be having a happy celebration at my place tommrow. 7 pm sharp! Everyone is invited to the party and dinner.” Roger said and everyone cheered. 

“And I will be performing a little for you all. The first time in years I might add. I was debating but since you all welcomed me back and didn’t hurt me or show me to the media. I want to sing again. I talked about it with Rami a lot.” Freddie said and everyone gasped. 

“Thank you Freddie.” Joe gave him a hug. 

———————  
Joe and Ben had lunch at a local place. There was no paps luckily and they ate sandwiches and cofffe. 

“I can’t believe how crazy life as been. First nominations and now I have a boyfriend. I’m making my way up to the top of the world of happiness!” Ben swirleld his drink. 

“I know. We really hit it. I love you my sugar donuts” joe laughed at their inside joke they came up with on set when they were about to film the scene of when they come up with we will rock you and Freddie comes in late and Ben was getting his makeup fixed and joe was like you look like a sugar donut like that and Ben laughed so hard he couldn’t even focus on the scene and was falling in love with joe .

Later that night they all hung out. It was like the days when they first met. Best friends for life is what they said. They really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww how sweet :) please leave comments! What do you all think?


	12. Rogers Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger hosts a party

Ben showed up to the party at the large mansion Roger lived in. He’s been before a couple of times but this was a huge party. 

Rami, Gwylim, Ben, and Joe where all there. Freddie was there, Brian, Alan, Lucy, and everyone was there to enjoy the festivities. 

Food was everywhere and an endless bar too! They all drank and danced and ate lots of food roger had cooks make. 

They all laughed. 

“I’m so happy you and joe are together.” Rami told Ben at their smoke break. 

“Really?” Ben asked. 

“Yes! You two are adorable. Such a happy couple. I can’t believe it didn’t happen sooner. I’m proud.” Rami laughed and Ben blushed. He was so happy too. He was never gushy about relationships but Joe was so different from his past lovers. He cared. He listened. He was there. 

They all came in because it was 9 pm and Freddie’s big surprise. 

Freddie came down the stairs. He was wearing a yellow leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and boots. 

He waved as everyone cheered. He had a mic in his hands and he hoped into the piano to play. 

“Everyone. I dedicate this to you all.” He started played we are the champions. 

Everyone clapped and sang along. Joe and Ben danced together and spun around. 

After that he sang more. I want to break free, the show must go on, you’re my best friend, killed queen, a crazy little thing called love. And so many more. 

Ben and Joe danced so much to crazy little thing called love. “Every time I hear this song...I think of you and only you.” Joe said and kissed him. 

Ben smiled. “I think of you every time I hear you and I.” Ben said that because John wrote that song and joe played John. Made sense. 

“Aww my darling.” Joe hugged. 

“Thank you darlings. That was my show. I haven’t sang in years so I hope I was not rusty at this.” Freddie laughed hard. 

“No!! You’re perfect. Perfect!!!” Brain said and patted him on the back. 

“Never changed.” Roger wipes a tear from his crystal blue eyes.   
“My best friends.” Freddie said. 

“Freddie you’re always a star. A true performer. We love you.” Lucy sparkled.   
“Freddie, it’s an honor to hear you perform. Thank you. We loved it!” Gwylim cheered and clapped. 

“You mean the world to us all, Fred.” Rami shouted. 

He was right. They all continued to sing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay please leave comments!!!


	13. Premiere Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiere incoming!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could not tell I did update tags and ratings. This is gonna get mature more now. Seriously. So if you hate that leave sorry but my fic

Ben examines what suit he will wear to the premiere of Borhap. 

He is nervous. This is is first premiere. Joe assured him he will be there by his side every set of the way. He was watching Undrafted again. He missed joe and knew he was too busy to call or come over getting his fittings. Ben only had to pick out his suit. Maybe he’d ask Freddie who was fashionista. 

Ben rested and watched the movie. He loved it. Joe was perfect and talented. 

Red carpets and paps and watching the movie together. He could not wiat. He knew everyone was exited. And to see what the world thinks of their movie. He hoped everyone who was queen fan would like it. Freddie loved it after all! So what’s a better way?

Ben picked out a black suit and white shirt and black skinny tie. Perfect. Classy. 

His hair was cut and he had everything steamed. The big day was on its way. 

Joe came over later and the two snuggled on the bed and watched some shows they were binge watching together. They are pizza and cuddled together in Ben’s bed. 

They ended up falling asleep shortly after. It was the first  
Time joe was sleeping over as his boyfriend and they held each other. They had lots of more prep to do since the big day was coming. 

Ben needed some new shoes that were not his comfy sneakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think!!!


	14. The Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys take on the premiere and make some new friends along the way!

It was the biggest day ever. Ben never thought it could come same with Joe. 

They slept together and woke up to get ready 

“Breakfast?” Joe asked. 

“Starving. All I had was popcorn I was nervous okay.” Ben said and Joe started to cook up eggs and bacon. 

The two ate. 

“The big day. We get to see the movie. With everyone!” 

“Yes I know. I can’t believe this shit.” Ben said and finished up eating. 

The two had to get ready. They got into their Uber and were sent to a place to get ready. 

Joe, Rami, Ben, and Gwylim were all together. They laughed and had memories of the movie. 

“Remmeber that time when Joe almost fell off the stage when performing fat bottomed girls?” Gwylim laughed as he was getting his makeup done. 

“Yes! And remember when Rami lost his teeth when singing?” Ben cackled. 

“I did! And when Ben had to sing so damn high for the song?” Rami was getting his suit on. 

“I know! And when Gwylim was rocking that wig. The best.” Joe said with his suit on. 

“Hey guys. You ready?” Brain grinned. Him and roger were dressed fancy too. 

“Yes. But wait what about Freddie.” Joe asked. 

“Freddie won’t be on the carpet. He still wants to see the movie obviously so we are going to sneak him in to the dark movie room when it starts. No one will notice! Not one!” Brain laughed. It was actually a good plan! 

——————

So it was time. The red carpet was packed! Lots of flashy outfits and cameras to be taking photos of them. 

Everyone cheered when they got out the limo. They were the stars. 

“You all look so dashing.” Lucky smiled. 

“Thanks dear, you do too. You’re glowing.” Rami said. 

“We have a lot of guests here to meet us. It’s exciting.” Allen who played Paul said. 

“Yeah it’s so cool!” Aaron who played Jim said. 

“Like who?” Joe questioned with his eyebrows up. It could be anyone!

“You are all THE BEST!” A voice said and they all turned around. 

Elton   
John. 

Elton John stood there and smiled. He was wearing a very fancy purple suit and giant glasses. 

“I am have been so excited to see this movie since I heard about it. Seriously! Freddie and Queen mean the world to me. I cannot wait any longer.” Elton hugged them all. 

“Well we are happy to be apart of it!” Rami chuckled. 

“Elton I am a huge fan!” Ben jumped up. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Oh! Blimey! Let me introduce my guest. Everyone of Queen cast. This is at Taron. He’s going to play me in the Rocketman movie. You know the movie about me.” 

“Woah!” Gywlim smiled. 

“Pleasure to me you all. You are all great actors. Glad to meet you all.” Taron smiles. 

“You are going to do GREAT as Elton, Taron.” Ben said. 

Joe looked at Ben who looked. He looked like he was blushing? Joe thought that was just strange. Taron was pretty. He had a smile of diamonds and pretty hair. He smelled good. What the hell. 

“Thank you Ben. That means a lot. It’s a big role I never done before. Oh and this is Richard.” 

Richard walked behind and waved. “Hey. I’ll be John Reid in this Rocketman movie.” He said. 

“Really? Not the John Reid we have to play John Reid?” Joe asked. 

“No. Me.” Richard said. Awkward!!! 

Rami chuckled. “Well we are excited to see this one too. Glad you all could make it.” Rami spoke. 

“Oh like I said darlings I can’t wait! We will talk more after the movie.” Elton waves and then goes to talk to Brian. 

“Yes. We will talk after. You all are gonna be busy.” Richard said with a wink. He was also so cool. 

“Yes! I wanna talk to you more! Could use pointers! I’m actually going to sing in Rocketman.” 

“Really!” Ben squeaked. 

“Yes. I’m a singer.” Taron chuckled and Joe felt jealous. He could play baseball!

“Wow. Love to hear you sing one day.” Ben said with a smile. 

“Hey uh Ben come on let’s get in the carpet! I see LADY GAG!” He yelled 

“GAGA!” Ben said and turned to see her down the carpet waiting. 

Joe wiped his brow and Rami and Gwil looked at him. They could tell he was getting jealous too. Rare. 

But no time for that now. 

It’s red carpet time!!!


	15. Places Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie is gonna start!!! Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY PLSZZZ

Joe was ignoring Taron and Ben’s little love dove moment. What a stupid thing to even think. They were boyfriends now! And we’re dating for awhile. 

Taron was a new guy who had a nice suit and smile but he’s not even cool. 

Joe hugged Ben and Ben gave him a kiss. Joe kissed back. It was their night. 

“Oh cast! Get together for a photo!” The paparazzi yelled. 

Cameras flashed like a lighting storm and they all did goofy poses. They were goofy people not like serious at all. Or mean. 

They all laughed and hugged. This was their night! 

Brian came over. “I love you all! This is amazing. Seeing you all dressed up and on a red carpet. The theater is going to be packed tonight! To see the movie!” 

Roger nodded. “He’s right. Be happy. Drink. Have fun! We worked hard.” He giggled. 

They all raised their glasses. Queens music was blasting. 

The red carpet ended and they all picked into the seats. Ben, Gwil, Rami, and Joe and Lucy and being and roger all had to go to the front on stage to to be introduced and they were. 

“Everyone thank you for coming. This cast. Is amazing. They played as so well and so strong. They are loved by us and made this movie.” Roger started to tear up. Brian hugged close. 

“I agree. They are. The best!” Brain yelled. 

Lucy was passed the mic. “Everyone thank you for coming. Thank you Queen. Thank you for the music and for letting us be with you.” 

“We are with you forever.” Gwil hugged. 

“Thank you everyone. Enjoy this movie and listen to Queen’s story.” Ben said and kissed joe. Everyone awww 

“Like Ben said, this is their story.” Joe said. 

“And Freddie’s. We cannot forget the singer of the best band to exist. Freddie we love you forever and we know you are with us right now. We love you! This is for you darling!” Rami kissed the air. 

They all went off stage and sat in their seats. It went like this 

Roger, Brian, then an empty seat. Rami, Lucy, Gwil, Joe, and Ben. The empty seat was of course for Freddie Mercury. He needed the signal to enter. Then it was going to be craz.


	16. The Movie Starts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVIE TIME!!! But we need Freddie first!

The lights turned off in the big room and the screen blasted the 20th century fox logo that Brian performed. 

That signal was for Ben to get out of his seat to go get Freddie. He snuck himself out and headed to get Freddie. 

Freddie was dressed in black jeans, black t shirt, black boots, and a baseball cap. He looked like anyone else working on the movie. Ben pokes out. “Delilah!” Ben yelled. Freddie walked over. 

“Hey Fred.” Ben smiled.   
“Hello darling. I’m ready to go ahead and see it.” Freddie followed behind Ben who was so happy for this moment. He walked Freddie to the door and pretended to check his phone so Freddie could walk in and sit down in between his bests friends. He was finally gonna see the movie! 

“Nice.” Ben giggles and walks to see. Uh oh. Taron. He was just going to sit down and sit and watch the movie. Taron gleamed. 

“Hey Ben. Thought I’d find you here. I was going to get water.” Taron said and looked him up and down. 

Ben smiled. He was so charming and good looking Ben had to be looking. 

“Oh yeah me too. The stage was hot.”   
“Oh. I bet.” Taron grabbed a bottle of water and spun around. 

“This is movie is great so far. You’re a great actor dude.” Taron got closer and Ben felt his face get hot. 

“Yeah! I like it too.” Ben was red as a tomato. 

“Yeah. By the way Ben. Before I go back in because I wanna see this. Here’s my number. Call me.” He handed Ben a napkin. That had hearts...

Ben felt so lucky. 

But he could never EVER do that to Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS


	17. Watching the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but the movie is now shown!

Ben sat in his seat and could see Freddie in his seat at the edge of his seat next to his friends wow. 

Ben winked and joe and Joe laughed. They were at the scene of them performing keep yourselves alive. So still early. 

“Thanks Ben.” Joe kisses his cheek and Ben giggles. 

“Babe I love you. I hope you know this. You’re my darling.” Ben whispered. Joe kissed him. He felt so spicy because they were in a movie theater but he had to hold it together. 

He hoped somehow Taron saw. 

The movie kept going. Freddie loved it. How they got creative in the studio, when they go their first big deal. He laughed so hard at the ham sandwich part. He cried when he perfmowd and everyone sand with. Brian held him.   
He was so happy to see the tour and him being himself. 

But he was so much crying when he got to the hard parts . You know the parts.   
He cried when he was with Jim in the movie too  
He was so emo. But that was okay. So was the rest of the cast. They loved it. They did it. 

The big scene. Live. Aid. Wow. It turned out perfect. They knew already but still it was a big screen and they performed Ike queen and everyone was screaming and singing along while watching. 

Freddie has to be careful he doesn’t wanna sound like Freddie!!! 

The movie ended. The credits rolled. 

Woah. 

Everyone stood up and clapped. They jumped and clapped and whistles. 

The cast got up and clapped and did everything. While no one was looking Freddie snuck out and got away to the alley to hide in a car. Brains. 

They did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT NEAR THE END OF MY STORY! I have MORE YAY!!! I know it’ll be longish okay but enjoy and  
> Leave comments please!!!!!!


	18. House Party at Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back back back!! Miss me much? Leave comments!

The limo ride to Roger’s was loud. Everyone was screaming and hollering and having fun. They were all headed to his house for a proper after party. 

“DARLINGS I LOVE YOU!” Freddie cried. Brian held him. 

“It was amazing. You are all amazing. I knew it!” Brian said and everyone drank. 

The team was happy. Of course. The movie would be out soon for everyone to watch it and everyone could see how great queen is. And listen to the music. 

“This is the best media I could ever be apart of. I am so happy that the live said scene was killer!” Rami drank from his glass. 

“How about the emotional stuff? Had me crying!” Gwil said. 

“Ben killed it drumming! You should drum more!” Roger had gleamed. 

“Why thank you. And joe was so great at John. You were so funny!” Ben kissed joe again and tasted the drink on his lips. 

“Lucy you were so good at the emotional stuff. You will get so many roles!” Freddie laughed, 

“Thank you Freddie!” Lucy smiles. 

They all got to Roger’s house. Elton, Taron, and Richard were there. They were only going to be there for awhile but they were happy and so was the team to see them since they were not just music friends but now going to playing them too. 

“Freddie I’ll help you sneak up to my bedroom and I’ll get you once they leave.” Roger smiles and gets out the limo. 

“I know I know. But I wish I could say hi to Elton darling. He and I are best friends you know that. I get sad just thinking how close we are again.” Freddie frowned. 

“Maybe soon Freddie. We will have to see. We just don’t wnat you hurt!” Ben hugged him tight. 

“Maybe. Yes. I’d wnat that.” Freddie smiled. 

Roger took Freddie uo to his bedroom and showed him how to use Netflix to watch a movie or take a nap after all that. 

The living room was a full on party. Everyone was seated around drinking and laughing. 

Taron was sitting right next to Ben....


	19. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY this site let me change my username (get the pun) and it’s me still don’t worry

Taron. His glossy eyes looked at Ben and then Joe. He smiled and sat up. He was looking at them. 

“Well well we’ll. That was one of the best movies I seen in ages. Ages.” Taron laughed. He had big shoes to fill already now he had to be good like the movie.   
Joe laughed. He was still jealous of that how he flirts with Ben so much and he knew Taron was so talented anyway. 

“Yeah? Well thanks.” Ben sat next to Taron and joe follows. 

“Yes! I loved everything. Made me love queen more. I been listening to a lot of my man Elton’s music so this was nice. My trailer is going to drop soon for the movie and be there in front of yours. Hope you don’t get jealous of me....” Taron laughed and did a wink. 

“Yes I won’t. I think that’s great because if they like us they will like you.” Ben smiled and Taron winked. 

Joe didn’t get the winking but he laughed. 

“I’m getting a drink. Can I get you two anything?” Taron said. 

“Vodka and coke. And a white claw.” Ben said. He wanted white claw but that other was for his boyfriend. 

Taron nodded and left. Joe was shocked. Maybe he was t trying to make moves on him. Hmmmm

Rami was laughing with Lucy and Brian while Gwylim was eating and talking to Roger about cars. Typical! 

Joe put his hand on Ben’s leg and kissed him. Joe kissed back. 

“This is going to be the start of something new. We are creating history with this movie. Everyone is gonna wanna copy.” Joe said. 

“And they can’t. They could not.” Ben chuckled loudly and Taron gave them their drinks he had a vodka and cranberry 

They drank them and talked about on set stories. 

Later on joe was alone with Taron. 

“Can I ask a question?” They we’re both tipsy. Ben was off laughing with the other actors about his wig. 

“Hey yeah.” Taron shrugged. 

“Listen. I’m. Im. Are you liking Ben?”   
“Yeah he’s a chill dude.”   
“But you flirt.”   
“I flit with everyone Joe. Even you.”   
“Well I do have a boyfriend. Richard. He’s off eating and talking. He loves it. I wanna sit.” Joe was   
Like what because he thought Taron likes Ben. This was way better news


	20. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 20! I finally got back to this

Joe woke up the next day after the party on Roger’s COUCH???????? 

He looked around. Not his bed. Not his flat. It was roger Taylor’s couch and he was on it sleeping in his SUIT? 

A blanket on him. Warm and soft. Next to him was ben. Good. Explaining had to be done. He looked down and saw an air mattress that rami and Lucy were on sleeping.

Then it hit him. 

Sleepover....

They had a sleepover!!!! 

Gwylim was in the guest bedroom with someone else and Freddie and Brian in another. Taron and Richard and Wlton slept over too. 

Taron.  
Joe looked at Ben. He was in pjs. A giant t shirt and boxers. Joe was in his suit. 

Joe remembered that Taron said he was dating Richard. He felt great about that. He was happy with him and not trying to date ben. 

Joe checked his phone. He has so many texts and saw it was the morning. Texts in the group chat that he had fallen asleep. He signed and got up to get water. 

He found Freddie and Brian and Roger in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Eggs and bacon and toast 

“Hey he’s awake!” Roger laughed and handed him coffee. 

“What happened?” Joe asked. 

“You passed out on the couch! Lots of vodka and coke. We didn’t wanna get you out your suit so you slept in it. On the couch. We had an air mattress for you too. But ben wanted to cuddle you so he did.” Brian explained as he ate toast. 

Joe nodded. Made sense. 

Freddie laughed. “You look so silly in that gross suit darling! So gross.” He swallowed eggs. 

Joe laughed and drank coffee. Rami got up and got food. 

“Crazy party dudes.” Rami’s laughed and sat at the counter. 

“I know. But we deserve it. The movie comes out for everyone next week!” Brian clapped. 

Roger smiled. 

Freddie drank his coffee “Yes! Next week and we have to party darlings.” Freddie laughed. 

Ben finally woke up to the smell of bacon and seeing his warm Joe was gone. He got up and saw Koe. 

“Joe baby there you are!!!” Ben hugged him. 

Joe was happy he wasn’t off with Taron. He was his boyfriend. 

They all sat and had breakfast. 

Afterwards they all went separate ways. Expect ben and joe who went back to joe’s flat to hang out. They showered together and then got back in comfy clothing. 

Taron texted joe. “Double date tmw?” 

“You wanna do it?” Joe showed ben 

Ben said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
